This invention relates to an analytical element useful for determining hydrogen peroxide or a substance capable of forming hydrogen peroxide, in the presence of a substance having the action of peroxidation.
As a method for assaying glucose, cholesterol, uric acid and so forth, there has been generally used a method of determining target components by determining hydrogen peroxide formed by causing the corresponding oxidases, for example, glucose oxidase, cholesterol oxidase, uricase and so forth to act.
Well known as methods for determining these oxidases are methods in which a chromogen is changed into an oxidation type or one or two kinds of chromogen(s) is/are allowed to undergo oxidation condensation to carry out colorimetry in the presence of a substance having the action of peroxidation. Of these, for example, described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 94653/1982, No. 94654/1982, No. 94655/1982, No. 94656/1982, etc. is a method in which, in a dry-type analytical element, a nondiffusion pyrazolone compound, non-diffusion acylacetamide compound, nondiffusion phenol compound or a nondiffusion naphthol compound is combined with an aromatic primary amine compound, or a salt thereof, capable of forming a dye through the coupling reaction with any of these compounds to determine hydrogen peroxide or a substance capable of forming hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a substance having the action of peroxidation.
The method using as a chromogen the combination of the compounds as mentioned above is useful as it can achieve a relatively higher determination sensitivity as compared with the methods using the conventionally known chromogens. However, because of very low concentration of the hydrogen peroxide to be determined when, for example, uric acid, creatinine, glutamate-oxaloacetate transaminase (GOT), glutamate-pyruvate transaminase (GPT) and so forth present in a low level in a biological liquid sample (for example, a serum) are derived to the hydrogen peroxide for its determination, it still can not be said to have achieved a sufficient discrimination sensitivity for determining these components.